


Work with me here

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He pleaded, the cold look on Hinata’s face shook Kageyama to the core.OrHinata and Kageyama argue
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Work with me here

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yup" what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold


End file.
